El reflejo del otro
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU-One-Shot] Dos solitarios que ya han tenido varios encuentros durante el torneo, su encuentro podría ser raro, travez de los recuerdos. No son iguales, pero se podría decir que son un reflejo del otro…


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la compañía de videos juegos SNK Playmore**_

_**Aclaraciones: [AU-One shot] puede que cambie algunas personalidades con respecto a los personajes, :D **_

_**Summary: Dos solitarios que ya han tenido varios encuentros durante el torneo, su encuentro podría ser raro, travez de los recuerdos. No son iguales, pero se podría decir que son un reflejo del otro…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El reflejo del otro<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tú sabes que todos tienen…Uno o dos secretos que quieren guardarse"<em>

—"_Leona, ¿Te gusta Iori Yagami?" —interrogo _su compañera de manera picara.

—"_P-Pero… ¿Q-Que dices Whip? Eso es ridículo"—_contestaba ella quedando de brazos cruzados e negando con la cabeza.

—"_Ambos se parecen mucho, lo digo por sus personalidades."_

—"… _¡Yo no soy como él"' —_exclamo negándolo.

Una mañana en la base Ikari Warriors, una muchacha de cabellos azulados caminaba por allí, ya que el comandante le ordeno estrictamente que salga a pasear para que no quede tan encerrada en su habitación. Leona Heidern, una joven que trata de luchar contra su pasado, quería poder controlar su disturbio de la sangre, el poder Orochi que corre por sus venas. Trata de poder evitar volver a lastimar a sus compañeros, quienes seguían en reposo. En especial Ralf Jones, quien quedo gravemente herido por la última vez que ella los ataco.

Aunque ella quisiera poder controlar su disturbio, a la vez, le gustaría olvidar que tiene uno. Para no volver a caer en ese estado deprimente.

La dicha base estaba escondida en un bosque, era como un camuflaje perfecto para no ser atacado por los terroristas de otros países, aun en sí, a Leona le gustaba estar en un ambiente algo pacifico y rodeado de las cosas que le gustaba. Continuaba caminando hasta llegar a una laguna, se sienta cerca de la orilla y se dispone en quitarse sus botas, mete sus pies en el agua, tan pacifico, tan silencioso era el ambiente que, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaba era el canto de los pájaros.

—…Hermoso—murmuro con una sonrisa, volteo hacia atrás porque había escuchado un ronroneo —Ven pequeñito. —le llamaba a un minino de color blanco con manchas anaranjadas, el minino se acercaba levantando su colita, ella se quito su guante negro de cuero fino para acariciarlo. —Veo que estas solito, amiguito.

Leona observaba su reflejo en el agua, todavía recordaba la pequeña charla que tuvo con Whip sobre el tal Yagami, sabe que estuvo mal por la forma en que le contesto pero ella no quería ser como él y lo ha dicho varias veces…

—... Chizuru acaba de enseñarme algo para concentrarme. —decía mientras que con sus manos hacia un ligero movimiento de izquierda a derecha, levantando lentamente una poca cantidad de agua. —No tengas miedo, mi querido minino. —le hablaba a su nuevo amigito que retrocedía al ver cierta cantidad de agua levantarse. Cuando volvió a bajar la cantidad el agua en su lugar, aun tenía un cierto mal presentimiento…Leona siempre trato de distraerse con algo, pero todo volvía en sí, a pesar que sus compañeros la hagan reír: de todas formas siempre por dentro tendrá temor, o desconfía de ella misma, y eso es lo que le faltaba…confiar.

—Sabes, amigito, eres el único a quien le muestro este poder—le hablaba mientras que, el minino seguía dándole mimos.

De pronto, el agua comenzaba a moverse por la brisa, Leona se percato un poco al ver el reflejo de cierto pelirrojo. — ¿Qué hace ese sujeto? —se preguntaba ella mientras le acariciaba al gatito, se sorprendió al verlo a él acariciar a un gatito parecido a este, como si él estuvo en esta zona. Miro al felino que la miraba de una manera tierna e ingenua, — ¿Qué hacia él en este lugar?

—_Amigito, tú eres mi único amigo_ —escuchaba ella cuando miraba el reflejo. —Vaya, esto me sorprende.

Tal vez, será un recuerdo que se guardo en la laguna, porque como aun no ha experimentado sus poderes, últimamente se están descontrolando de manera emocional. No obstante, sería raro que una simple laguna le muestre un recuerdo…

_**~Flash Black~**_

El equipo Ikari Warriors se encargaba de atrapar a un terrorista en Tokyo, que había tomado como rehenes a la clientela de un bar. Cinco patrulleros estaban rodeando la zona, Ralf y Clark observaban por los binoculares la escena, Leona solo miraba atraves de su rifle. —El terrorista tiene una bomba—dijo Ralf al pasarle los binoculares a su compañero.

— ¿Crees que podemos entrar? —pregunto el de las gafas oscuras.

—Lo dudo mucho. —respondió Ralf. —Leona ¿podrás entrar?

—Sí, coronel—asintió al hacerle un saludo militar.

La joven militar buscaba otra puerta para entrar tranquilamente, pero al parecer la puerta de atrás estaba cerrada, ella había forcejeado un poco, —Maldición—murmuro por lo bajo, levanto su vista hacia arriba y vio un conducto de aire, ella sonrió de lado porque se le había ocurrido una idea. Empezó a abrir el conducto para poder entrar, entre los agujeros podía darse cuenta que cada vez estaba más cerca de la sala principal del bar.

Miro que había alguien entre los rehenes, ese cabello rojizo lo conocía de algún lado, pero no sabe _¿de dónde?_ Noto la chaqueta con el símbolo de la luna creciente, con eso se dio cuenta de quien se trataba…

—Ese sujeto—murmuro por lo bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos mercenarios no veían ninguna señal de Leona y eso le preocupaba mucho a Ralf, su compañero le apoyaba su mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo ella estará bien, camarada—hablo Clark mientras le sonreía a su compañero.

— ¿Crees que estará bien, Clark? —preguntaba el castaño al ver por los binoculares.

—Relájate, tú y yo sabemos bien cuál es el apodo de Leona—contesto este mostrando una sonrisa, se acomodo su gorra azul. El castaño no entendía bien como su carnal estaba tan tranquilo por la orden que le dieron a su compañera, le preocupaba el hecho de no verla dentro del bar. — ¿Recuerdas como la apodaron?

—Sí. —Asintió —"El soldado silencioso"

En ese momento, la militar tiro una bomba de humo, causando que todo el ambiente quedara como si fuera una densa neblina, ella bajo de los conductos para atacar al terrorista que, estaba tosiendo. Leona le golpeaba un puñetazo en su rostro haciendo que chocara contra la pared, los rehenes también estaban tosiendo y escucharon la orden de la joven para que salieran corriendo del bar.

— ¡Lo logro! —exclamo Ralf emocionado.

Ellos se encargaron en ayudar a los rehenes que salían del bar.

— ¡Maldita perra! —le grito el terrorista estando molesto, ella volteo hacia atrás, mirando a aquel pelirrojo que recién se levantaba entre el humo, el otro sacaba la ametralladora.

— ¡Cuidado! —exclamo ella al empujarlo de manera brusca, los dos cayeron al suelo evitando las balas.

— ¡Estúpidos!

Ellos dos habían quedado en una posición incómoda, cosa que en vez de quedarse sonrojados, los dos se quedaron paralizados, molestos exclamaron al unisonó. —¡Otra vez, tu!

—Ahora van a morir—decía el terrorista al apuntarlos a ellos.

—…No deberías estar aquí. —dijo Iori al ponerse de pie.

— ¡Dame todo lo que tienes!

De pronto, Iori sonrió de manera sádica y lo tomo del cuello arrastrándolo por el suelo, hasta prenderlo fuego todo el cuerpo, Ralf y Clark habían visto a un hombre salir corriendo estando en llamas…

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —reaccionaron los mercenarios al ver tal escena.

Los policías trataron de apagar al hombre, pero murió. Habían revisado la supuesta bomba que poseía aquel terrorista, al parecer era falsa porque con el incendio que sufrió podría haber explotado.

Clark volteo hacia atrás viendo que salía Leona junto con Iori, el coronel se quedo observándolos a aquellos dos, solo había miradas amenazante entre ellos, como si la militar estuviera molesta con el guitarrista.

— ¿Acaso no me vas a agradecer?

—…—no decía nada, desvió su mirada hacia sus compañeros, —No deberías estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué?—interrogo en tono irónico. —Qué más da, iré a otro lugar—dijo al darle la espalda para marcharse.

— ¿Estás bien, Leona? —pregunto Clark preocupado.

—…Si estoy bien.

— ¿Te hizo algo ese sujeto? —interrogo el castaño.

—N-No nada. Estoy bien—respondió cortante.

—_Lo conozco de algún lado, se que aparece en los torneos…pero esto es diferente_—pensaba la militar al ver como Iori se alejaba del lugar de los hechos.

— ¿Lo llamamos para que hable como testigo? —interrogo un policía.

—No, no es necesario. —respondió Clark al levantar su mano.

_**~Fin del flash black~**_

—Ese sujeto es muy raro, muchos me comparaban con el…—hablaba ella sola. —Pero somos diferentes, el no tiene amigos… yo sí.

Una parte le decía que a pesar de tener amigos con los que se entendía bien, ella también se sentía sola aunque este rodeada, tal vez, al pelirrojo solo le temían o no le agradaba estar entre las personas, eso le causo saber algo sobre aquel sujeto, ¿Qué le habrá pasado en su niñez para quedar así?

-0-0-0-0-0-0

El se levanto de su cama, pestañaba dos veces para despabilarse e dirigirse hacia el baño para mojarse su rostro, otra vez tuvo una pesadilla, esas clases de pesadillas donde su padre le echaba la culpa de haber matado a su madre, es decir, de su propia existencia, ya que en los entrenamientos fue muy duro con él y lo maltrataba…Cada sueño era peor, excepto uno en donde una y otra vez, se repetía ese rostro de una niña de cabellos azules y de ojos del mismo color, en ese sueño, aquella niña lo llamaba por _Io _el no entendía nada…

— ¿Io? —Menciono su apodo mientras que se disponía a sentarse en su cama y se llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro, — _¿Quién era esa niña? Nadie de la banda me llama así, solo esa niña de mis sueños_—pensó tratando de recordar ese rostro tan inocente e alegre. —_Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo de mi niñez, solo los entrenamientos que hice con mi padre eso permanecerá en mi memoria…._ —miraba un listón azul que le sujetaba en su muñeca, se sorprendió un poco porque ese mismo listón lo vio en uno de sus sueños.

—Esto paso de verdad…

Al levantarse de su cama, se paró a una esquina de su cuarto, observando su reflejo; viéndose cuando era niño, tan alegre, tan lleno de vida, tímido pero quería hacer amistades, pero todo eso se fue cuando su padre comenzaba a entrenarlo y maltratándolo, desde entonces, esa sonrisa que siempre lo llevaba a todas partes, se perdió en los entrenamientos…Excepto, cuando escuchaba música, que lo entendía, que lo comprendía y hacia extrañar aun mas a su madre y a esa niña que no recordaba su nombre…

Una chispa de visión causo que recordara el nombre de aquella simpática pequeña de cabellos azules. —_"Mejor dime, Liny"_ — ¿Liny? Continuaba mirándose al espejo, apoyo su mano sintiendo que alguien mas estaba ahí, al principio no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero a veces el espejo te podía llevar a unos recuerdos del pasado o le causaba visiones, sin embargo, también este objeto podía mostrarle quien pasaba por casi las mismas situaciones que él, su mente provocaba que una imagen se proyectara en vez de su reflejo, frunció el ceño, como que se lo esperaba pero a la vez no.

El otro reflejo, era nada menos que aquella militar; donde la había visto a principios del torneo '96, comenzó a sospechar respecto a esa mujer, pues bueno, su cabello azul le hacía recordar a la niña de sus sueños.

_**~Flash Black~**_

_~Torneo del '96_

—Veo que el anciano de Heidern, ha abandonado el torneo—hablo Mature mientras observaba a los mismos mercenarios pero se percataba al ver a cierta joven de cabellos azules, —_Ese debe ser el objetivo principal de Goenitz_—pensó ella sin dejar de mirar a la joven.

—Pff, ya era hora—dijo Iori al darle la espalda al asunto, como que no le importaba quien era nuevo o quien se haya retirado, su objetivo es y será acabar con Kyo Kusanagi.

Entre las charlas de las secretarias, creyeron que ella había muerto o que por lo menos iba a estar en su grupo, es decir, saben quién era Leona, pero lo que llamaba la atención fue ¿Cómo llego a los Ikaris Warrios?...Mature y Vice tenían que informar rápidamente a su amo.

— ¿Dónde esta Zeus? —pregunto Vice al no verlo por ningún lado.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes Vice? —interrogo la rubia al quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—N-No…

—El está muerto y esa mujer que ves allá, es la responsable de su muerte—contesto al murmurar por lo bajo.

— ¿Muerto?... Por lo menos, me caía bien ese muchacho, que lastima. —fingía estar triste.

—…Por lo menos tenemos toda la información que necesitamos. —insinuaba Mature al sonreír de oreja a oreja.

— _¡Aquí tenemos al Ikari Team, con una nueva integrante en su equipo, Leona Heidern!_ —habían escuchado los tres, lo que anunciaba el locutor, al mismo tiempo miraron nuevamente a la militar, _¿Heidern?,_ no solo ellos se sorprendieron, sino que fue tanto como el publico y los otros participantes del torneo, nadie sabía que el comandante tenía una hija…

— ¿Leona Heidern? —hablaron al unisono ambas secretarias, el pelirrojo nunca dijo nada solo frunció el ceño al verla.

_**~Fin del Flash Black~**_

—Leona, ¿Liny? —mencionaba el tratando de hacer una comparación. —No lo creo.

Tomo las llaves, que se encontraban a un lado de su cama, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia el living, sus compañeros de la banda estaban profundamente dormidos, cada uno en un sillón, uno se había caído al suelo.

— ¿Necesita algo? Señor Yagami—preguntaba una de sus empleadas.

—No, por el momento no. —respondió cortante para salir de su mansión.

Subiéndose a su vehículo, necesitaba un poco de aire para pensar, _¿Liny es Leona? _Porque al recordarlas prácticamente, son iguales, tal vez si lo sean, pero a la vez dudaba…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

— ¡Leona! —le llamaba Clark mientras que, se acercaba con su compañero. Ella volteo hacia atrás para mirarlos a sus compañeros. — ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—No estoy sola, Clark—contradijo estando tranquila, ella presentaba a su pequeño amigito.

—Me equivoque, estas con un amigito. —aclaraba al acomodarse sus lentes oscuros.

— ¿Podemos acompañarte? —interrogo Ralf al extender una sábana blanca por el suelo y sacando algunas comidas de su mochila, como si fuera un pequeño picnic, Whip había llegado después estando exhausta por la corrida, cuando se dispusieron a comer los sándwiches, Leona miraba disimuladamente al coronel Jones, cuando este le dirigía la mirada; ella lo desviaba hacia otro lado, Whip hacia lo mismo con Clark, ambas ocultaban sus mejillas coloradas.

—Oh! Olvide las cervezas…—musito el coronel al levantarse del suelo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Ralf? —interrogo Whip.

—Claro.

Cuando ellos dos se fueron, el teniente Still suspiro e se sienta al lado de la militar, — ¿Ocurre algo Leona? —le pregunto estando desconcertado de las pequeñas acciones de ella. Vio que negaba con la cabeza. — ¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Entonces, vayamos a la siguiente pregunta… ¿Te gusta Ralf? —interrogo al quitarse su gorra.

—S-Solo un poquito, ¿tanto se nota? —admitió.

—Leona, seré breve, si se te nota. Pero, Ralf te quiere como una hermana, no como alguien más. —le decía este inclinando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ya hable con él sobre este tema y no quiere ilusionarte, el está con alguien más ahora. —respondió aclarando mas el asunto.

— ¿Qué? —reacciono estando anonadada, una parte de ella comenzó a caerse.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Zeus?

—…S-Si—asintió inclinando su cabeza para ocultar sus ojos.

—Ralf y el, estuvieron hablando sobre ti…Y el que se termino enamorando de ti, fue Zeus.

—L-Lo sé. —lo admitió al tocarse sus labios. —Él fue el primero.

—Lo lamento mucho, se que falleció.

—Y no lo recuerdo, yo estuve presente pero no lo recuerdo…

—Algún día lo recordaras, pero recuerda que Zeus fue tu primer amor—musito Clark al darle pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Ella agarro al minino entre sus brazos, se levanto del suelo para dejar solo al teniente, — _¡¿Leona adonde vas?!_ —Escuchaba la joven sin dirigirle la mirada, —Al otro bosque, Sakura.

Los Ikaris aun seguían en Japón, solo que esta vez tuvieron que trasladar una parte de la base a esta zona.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Sabes amigito, he olvidado a Zeus es…doloroso, tratar de acordarse de él, porque ya lo he olvidado. —le hablaba al gatito que lo tenía entre sus brazos, una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro, luego comenzó a reír ya que el minino le hacía cosquillas con sus garritas suaves, la risa era tierna y de una niña tímida. —D-Deja de hacer eso amigito…

Del otro lado, Iori Yagami había escuchado esa risa que provocaba un eco en el ambiente, el venia frecuentemente a este lugar porque le agradaba ver a los arboles de cerezo que se abrían en la primavera, al sentir un toque melancólico pero agradable, le gustaba mucho. Aunque nadie lo sabe. Se guio por esa risa simpática, sin darse cuenta de que piso mal y cayo colina abajo.

Leona Heidern permanecía ver su reflejo en otra laguna que estaba por ahí cerca, —Últimamente tengo sueños raros, recuerdo que había un niño jugando conmigo…Y que me llamaba Liny. —Hablaba ella mientras se miraba su reflejo, —Todos le decían que ambos éramos demonios…—Ella miraba una rosa, —Tan delicada, pero llena de espinas.

Vio el reflejo de Iori otra vez, aunque cuando levanto su vista hacia él, se preparo en posición de ataque…

"_Hay demasiadas cosas que ocultan nuestros ojos"_

— ¿Liny? —pronuncio este mientras que se incorporaba de la caída.

—…Tu otra vez…—le decía, tratando de esconder al minino, — ¿Qué dijiste?

Ambos seguían mirándose, el pelirrojo se percato del gatito que tenia la peli azulada, —Ese es mi gato—musito tratando de acercarse para agarrarlo, la militar le sujeto de la mano impidiendo que lo agarre.

—El es mío, ahora, yo lo encontré—contradijo molesta.

En ese momento, tuvieron un choque de recuerdos…Sus miradas se cruzaban, parecían que resaltaban chispas, los dos apoyaban las palmas de sus manos el uno con el otro.

_**~Flash Black~**_

—Io ¿Te gustan los gatos? —preguntaba Liny con una sonrisa simpática.

—S-Si, me gustan mucho—respondió al sonreír de lado.

Los niños permanecieron en el bosque, admirando todo el ambiente agradable, las flores, las aves. Como los rayos del sol jugaba mucho con la selva.

—Sabes, en todo este tiempo me agrado mucho haberte conocido, Liny.

—A mi también.

A lo lejos vieron a un pequeño felino que trepaba por los arboles, —Y a ti ¿te gusta los gatos?

—S-Si, me gustan mucho, porque te acompañan en momentos de soledad. —respondía hizo una mueca para hacerle reír a su amigo. —Además, cuando tú les das cariño a ellos, los gatos te lo devuelven el doble…Y te hacen sentir mejor.

—Sabes mucho sobre gatitos.

—Claro, son tiernos.

—Algún día compartiremos uno. —agrego Io, haciendo que su amiga se ponga colorada.

_**~Fin del **__**Flash**__** Black~**_

—…Io—menciono su apodo al soltar su mano. — ¿Eres tú? —le acariciaba su mejilla.

—H-Ha pasado tiempo…Aun no lo puedo creer. —musito este anonadado por los recuerdos que chocaron. Cuando ellos eran niños, eran tan amistosos, tan alegres llenos de vida, ambos disfrutaban del uno al otro estando alejados de los otros niños, no le importaba nada, en absoluto. Sin embargo, ahora de grandes, se la pasaban mirándose de manera amenazante el uno a otro, estuvieron tan distanciados todo este tiempo, sin saber que se conocían desde pequeños…

A pesar que digan que son iguales, en ciertas cosas, pero no son iguales, también tienen pequeños y simples detalles que los diferencian el uno con el otro, ella está rodeada de muchas personas que la quieren y le dan cariño, el solo quiere alejarse de todos, solo para cumplir con su objetivo, para cumplir una venganza, pero por dentro quera estar con alguien…Ambos no quieren sufrir por el disturbio de la sangre; también perdieron a alguien especial en su vida, ella a su padre y el a su madre. Dos niños que fueron felices alguna vez en sus vidas, que al estar separados, tuvieron que soportar un destino cruel… Dos solitarios llenos de recuerdos felices…que fueron olvidados.

El acariciaba al felino. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije alguna vez? —le pregunto este al sonreír de lado.

—…Si, lo recuerdo bien.

— ¿Q-Quieres compartir a nuestro amigito? —pregunto cortante y desviando la mirada, trataba de hacer otro esfuerzo para sonreír.

—C-Claro—respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, estando nerviosa.

—Deberías ser menos tímida, si ya nos conocemos, Liny—musito este al darle la espalda.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Reacciono un poquito colorada, noto que estaba lastimado en su mano— ¿Qué te paso?

—Me lastime en la caída, no es nada. —decía al ponerse al felino en su hombro.

—Déjame ayudarte.

En ese instante, la militar unía su mano junto con la de él, un poco cantidad de agua rodeaba la palma de la mano del pelirrojo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al terminar todo el proceso curativo, no dejaba de mirar a su antigua amiga.

— ¿Tienes poderes?

—Me entere por Chizuru, ella me dijo que mi padre tenía esta clase de poderes. Aun así, pertenezco al círculo de Orochi. —hablo inclinando la cabeza. —Pero no dejare, que él me domine.

—…Tienes razón. —asintió respetando su opinión. —Yo debo cumplir un deber, matar a Kyo.

— ¿Q-Quién te dijo que hagas esa clase de cosas?

—Mi padre. Se lo prometí.

—A-A veces, es mejor no prometer nada, además puedes romperla, romperla por tu madre. —contradijo ella tratando de sonreír. —"Tu construyes tu propio destino", no tu padre.

—…—Iori quedo reflexionando respecto a aquellas palabras que le decía Leona, ¿Cómo ella conocía a la madre de Iori? Pues fácil, el siempre hablaba de ella y tenia deseos de verla en la otra vida…Aunque en sus sueños la ve muy poco.

—Vaya…c-creo que tienes razón. —respondió al apoyar su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su amiga. — ¿Quieres intentarlo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Volver como en nuestra niñez…Intentar ser felices otra vez.

—…Claro, Io.

Desde entonces, volvieron a unirse, intentar y confiar, eso le faltaba a ambos…Ellos apoyaron las palmas de sus manos sintiendo una rara energía, y una extraña sensación, todo este tiempo su reflejo siempre fue ella…Y lo mismo ella con él, sonrieron de lado y se quedaron mirando al pequeño felino. La militar intento imitarlo, _"Recuérdame cuando veas las estrellas"…_ El se molestaba un poco pero era gracioso en el buen sentido.

Entre los arbustos, Clark, Ralf y Whip se quedaron observándolos con los binoculares, era muy extraño verlos juntos a los dos, pero no podían creer en el hecho de que Leona Heidern se estaba riendo con alguien más, lo mismo decían con el misterioso de Iori Yagami. Ellos se dieron cuenta que el sol se estaba escondiendo y habían perdido de vista a los otros dos.

—Alguna vez, alguien te ha robado un beso ¿Liny?

—Sí, un soldado…Zeus que sufrió un accidente…

—"…Y ¿Tu?"

—A una chica, que lo único que tengo de recuerdo, es su anillo.

—V-Vaya…creo que ambos perdimos a alguien más.

Cuando llegaron a una zona del bosque donde la iluminación de la luna creciente, era perfecta, sus ojos parecían brillar, se volvieron a mirar fijamente y luego desviaron la mirada, —Creo que es tarde…

—Por hoy me llevare al felino, mañana le pondremos un nombre. —hablo Iori al agarrar al gatito.

—Está bien—sonrió.

—Recuérdame cuando veas la luna. —musito al darle un beso en la frente.

—Lo hare. —se sonrojo un poco. —Recuérdame cuando veas las estrellas—volvió a reír de manera simpática pero tímida.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>_

_**xD se que tengo que corregir algunos detalles, pero en fin ya esta jeje.**_

_**Aclaro que son pequeñas frases mías xD, osea yo las invente. :D**_

_**Me despido por hoy, ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
